1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for forming a silica layer, a method of manufacturing the composition, a silica layer prepared using the composition, and a method of manufacturing the silica layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technology is increasingly developed, forming highly-integrated and faster semiconductor memory cells that have improved performance and integrate smaller semi-conductor chips have been considered. Among these semiconductor memory cells, e.g., DRAM (dynamic random access memory), may be used. The DRAM may be capable of freely inputting and outputting information, and may realize large capacity.
The DRAM may include, e.g., a plurality of unit cells including one MOS transistor (MOS transistor) and one capacitor. The capacitor may include two electrodes and a dielectric layer disposed therebetween. The capacitor may have various capacities depending on, e.g., a dielectric constant, a thickness of the dielectric layer, an area of the electrodes, or the like.